Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Spirit Queen
by DarkZorua100
Summary: What would happen if Jaden had a twin sister that could see duel monster spirits as well? What would have happened it Jaden had Yubel since the first episode but has yet to tell him about his past life? What would happen if they start to fall in love with their monsters? Pairings: JadenXYubel R&R!
1. Chapter 1:

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Spirit Queen:

Chapter 1: The Next King and Queen of Games

Would you think I'm crazy if I said that I could see dual monster spirits? Yeah, I thought so. Everyone that I met has thought so too. They call me a freak or told me to get some help. I been picked on since the day I learned to dual from my older twin brother, Jaden Yuki. He taught me everything I know, help me make my deck, and was the only one to not think I was crazy when I told him my cards could talk to me.

I thought he was just lying to not hurt my feelings but when he showed me his favorite card, Yubel, and she appeared next to him and Jaden started to talk to her like she was really in the room with them, I was happy to know that I was losing it. You'll see, Jaden and I were born with this special power to see dual monster spirits or at least that was what Yubel told us.

Even through Yubel is Jaden's card, we have gotten really close as friends that we started calling each other sisters; even if she looks like a demon and can act like one from time to time when she gets angry, she really does have a kind heart. I had to remind Jaden that when he almost sent her into space (long story) since she was going out of control.

When Jaden was little, he used to loss his duals a lot and always gets sad about losing so Yubel used some of her powers to knock out the guys Jaden was facing out cold. Yubel was just trying to protect her master but Jaden thought she was starting to do that out of fun or something. So when he was about to send her into space alone with his card designs; I stopped him before he had the chance.

I told him that Yubel didn't really mean any real harm. She just didn't want to see him cry anymore from losing. When Jaden asked Yubel if this was true, the dual monster spirit agreed with what I was saying and Jaden was happy to hear that. Since then, those two have never been apart once and Yubel stopped knocking out people when Jaden lost which was starting to get rare now since Jaden was starting to become a really amazing dualist and I couldn't be prouder of him.

As for me well I'm just plain old, Jordan Yuki, the younger twin sister to the next King of Games as Jaden liked to call himself. I believe Jaden could earn that title if he just paid attention to his studies a little more instead of sleeping through them.

Speaking of that, this is where you pretty much came in at. Jaden and I had just barely passed our entryway exams and were now on our way to do our field test exams to see if we finally make it into Duel Academy, the top dueling school collage in the country.

I know that Jaden is going to make it in when he dueled. He never loses much these days thanks to his teamwork with Yubel and his deck of elemental HEROs. I don't know about my chances of luck with duals though.

_"Oh cheer up, Jordan. You can't give up on yourself already! What will Jaden do if you're not around to keep him from doing something stupid?"_

"Lyna, I know you're trying to help but I don't have time for this!" I yelled and it almost turned into a scream as I almost ran into another person for the sixteen time. "Sorry!" I yelled over my shoulder.

Yeah, when I said we were heading to take our exams, I meant running. Long story short, Jaden and I over slept….again….I never said that we were great students.

Oh and I guess you are wondering who Lyna is. She really is Lyna the Light Charmer as her title/name on her card but Lyna is what all of us call her. Yes, I said all of us. Me, Jaden, Yubel, and her sisters and brother who are all dual monsters spirits I can see and talk to. I use a charmer deck to dual with and the charmers and I have become so close like Jaden and Yubel have that we pretty much are like family to each other.

The first of them is Lyna the Light Charmer; she's pretty much is the peacemaker of the six of them and the one that always tries to make other people feel happy. I guess you already knew that when she tried to make me feel better when I was having my little "I'm not good enough" moment.

Next we have is Hiita the Fire Charmer; Hiita is a tomboy through and through just like me but the only difference is that she has a really short temper that most of the time makes her go crazy and burn things to the ground. Let's just say that Jaden got his butt caught on fire from saying a joke about her that Hiita didn't find to funny.

Now we have Eria the Water Charmer; she's the calm one that likes to stay out of fighting when she can but if you get her mad, which you really had to annoy her a lot to do, well let's just say she's worse than Hiita even if that's hard to believe.

Up now is Wynn the Wind Charmer; she's the shy one of the group like me as well and also the cute one of the group that some people tell me when I show them the charmers. She really is the sweet girl though always looking out for people.

Second to last is Aussa the Earth Charmer; she's the brains of the group with an I.Q higher than most humans on the planet but she acts stupid from time to time to show the rest of us that even though she was smart, she didn't take things to seriously.

Finally we have Dharc the Dark Charmer; the only male of the charmers and my best friend. Yeah I know it's weird that Jaden and I both have best friends that are dark type monster but maybe it's because we see the best in them the most. Anyway, Dharc can be cruel and a jerk at times but that's mostly just because he doesn't like people to now he doesn't have a soft spot. He does have a good heart just like Yubel does even if they can both act like demons from time to time.

"Great, now where did Jaden go?" I asked as I paused in the middle of the street to look for my brother. Let's just say that Jaden was a faster runner then I was since he ran so much from being late to classes.

_"Well his closer than you think, Jordan."_ Lyna told me in my head.

I was about to ask her what she was talking but I got my answer when I heard someone yell; "Hey Jordan over here!"

And sure enough, when I turned around to where I heard the voice, I saw my older twin brother, Jaden Yuki, standing there. If you saw Jaden and me standing side by side, it was easy to tell that we were twins. We both have brown hair, Jaden has a little orange on the top of his and mine was short, and brown eyes.

I ran over to my brother and was about to ask why he left me so far behind but what I saw in his hand made me stop. He was holding a dual monsters card. At first I thought it was Yubel but when I saw that its attribute was light, it made me wonder. "Who's that?" I asked pointing at the card he was holding.

Jaden looked down at his hand like he totally forgot that he was holding it before he held it up and I looked at it. It was a Winged Kuriboh.

"Jaden, when did you get a Winged Kuriboh card?" I asked blinking a few times to make sure I was seeing things right. I knew Jaden's deck like I knew mine and I don't remember ever seeing a Winged Kuriboh card in there or seeing it in one of his many duals.

Jaden grinned sheepish at that. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Well you can tell me on the way, we're still late remember?!"

Jaden blinked a few times before he yelled; "The exams!"

Before I even had the chance to face palm at that, Jaden had already grabbed my hand after adding his new monster to his deck and we both took off running again.

…..

"I can't…..believe…..we made it…..in time…." Jaden said gasping for breaths as we entered the arena after signing in where many people were already here. That didn't surprise me much since we were already late as it is.

Some students here were already wearing their blazers; red, yellow, or blue, and some people we're still dueling to see if they got in or not.

One of the duals that was still going on caught my attention. It was black haired guy dueling against a blue coated examiner that was wearing sunglasses. The boy had 3200 life points while the examiner only had 1900 life points left. It looked like the black hair guy was about to win but the examiner had two defense type monsters on the field while the guy only had on the field was a Vorse Raider. I was wondering what black hair was going to do but I got my answer when it played Ring of Destruction on his Vorse Raider, destroying it, and causing the examiner to loss the rest of his life points.

"Wow, that last guy really tore it up." Jaden said making me look over at him. I guess he was watching the same duel I was and I had to agree with him on that.

"Yeah that's Bastion Misawa." I almost jumped out of my seat that I sat down in when I heard someone else talking. I looked over and standing next to my brother was this short boy with spiked blue hair and glasses. "It's said that he got the highest written exam score out of all us applicants." He continued on saying.

_"I like to see him try to outsmart me." _I almost laughed at that when I heard Aussa say that in my head but I didn't want this guy to give me a weird look from laughing at something that wasn't even funny.

"Wow, me and my twin sister Jordan here just barely passed." Jaden replied in all. "Oh and I'm Jaden."

"Yeah me too. The name's Syrus by the way, nice to meet you two. I kinda have this thing about getting test anxiety. I don't know how I won my match." Syrus lowered his head in shame which made me look at the shorter boy.

I knew how he felt. With my luck, I was going to loss on the first turn and everyone here was going to laugh at me. I knew that the charmers were strong when played right but I have really bad stage fright and with everyone here that was going to watch me dual, I was going to bomb this badly.

"So you're in." Syrus and I both looked at Jaden when he said that with a giant grin on his face as he clapped Syrus on the back, making the small boy tumble forward and almost fall over the railing. "Congrats man, Jordan and I will be in as soon as we win our duels."

Why must Jaden have so much faith in me?

"Wait, you two haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked looking over at Jaden and me. I shook my head while Jaden just said "nope". "Then you two might have a problem; I think this was supposed to be the last one."

Jaden gave the shocked anime face while my jaw dropped. Okay, someone up there really hated us.

I was about to ask Syrus if he was just joking or not and I was really hoping he was joking but I stopped myself when I saw that the guy Bastion Misawa had taken a seat right below us and was taking off his duel disk.

"Tight duel, Bastion." The newly enrolled student looked up when Jaden said that.

"Thank you," Was all he said back.

"By the looks of it, you might just be the third best student here. The first being me, of course." That made Bastion, Syrus, and I all look at Jaden in surprised. The other two boys were wondering who he thought was the second best here and me because I already knew who he was talking about.

I already asked this once and I'm asking it again. Why must Jaden have so much faith in me when I'm going to let him down in the end?

I was about to tell my brother that he shouldn't tell people that I was very good but I was cut off.

**"Jordan Yuki, please report to Dueling Field 4!"** They said over the loudspeakers.

"Oh you're so lucky, Jordan. I wanted to go first." Jaden said before he smiled and said. "Go kick some butt, sis, and I'll be joining with you in a little bit."

"Yay, thanks for putting more pressure on me with that, Jay." I mumbled not too loud for him to hear as I got out of my seat and started to head down to the fields. As I was heading down, I caught one last thing before I left.

"So if I'm the third best and you're the best here, then who's the second?" Bastion asked Jaden.

"Why it's my little sis. She might be a little shy around new people but she can bring game." Jaden answered.

"Wow, you seem so sure about yourself. I wonder if she really that good." Syrus mumbled to himself.

"You better hope she is, look who she's dueling." Bastion replied.

…

I was setting up my duel disk as I was standing on a platform that was taking me to the dueling arena. As soon as I put my deck into the duel disk, Dharc appeared in spirit form next to me.

_"Is there a reason why you're so scared_ _for this match, Jordan?" _The dark charmer asked crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance from my behavior.

I looked over at the duel spirit. Dharc, for the most part, looked like he did on the card of him. He had short dark hair and dark brown eyes. He was shirtless besides the pale faded away yellow robe jacket that all the charmers wore and had a black dog collar around his neck. He has old looking bandages wrapped around his hands that go up to half his arms and another set wrapped around his legs. He was also carrying a dark looking shaft that has what looked to be a monster's skull on the top of it.

"Jaden telling everyone that I'm some kind of superstar and he knows I have really bad stage fright. Plus, I already think I'm going to fail already and…."

_"Jordan, if I could hit you right now I would." _Dharc said as he shook his head. _"You're freaking out about nothing. We're going to help you beat whoever you're facing and you're going to win and make it to Duel Academy with your brother and all of us."_

I smiled at that. "Thanks Dharc, you always know what to say to make me feel better."

_"Besides if you do lose then I'm going to post that video on YouTube of you singing and dancing." _Dharc addedwith a devilish smirk.

"You….wouldn't….dare." I said shooting him a playful glare since I knew he was just joking.

All Dharc did was give me a peace sign with his fingers before he disappeared.

Just in time too since the platform finally made it to the top.

I looked around and I saw that people were staring down at me from the stands. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down so I don't freak out.

_It's just one little duel, Jordan. Pull yourself together already!_ I told myself but I felt like it wasn't doing much.

"Oh right, test time!" I turned around and tried my best not to raise an eyebrow from who I saw that just spoke.

The guy or was it a girl? No, I'm pretty sure it was guy that I was facing who was on the other side of the arena was dressed in a blue blaze and had on a duel vest.

"So miss, what's your name?" The she-male asked.

"Jordan. Jordan Yuki."

"Well 'Jordan Yuki', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, the Department Chair of Dueling Techniques here at Duel Academy."

I couldn't stop myself from saying this next thing that my guess was on everyone's mind here. "Are you sure? From the way you look, I thought you were some kind of cross dressing academy mascot."

That made most of the people here that weren't dress in blue blazers to start laughing while Doctor Crowler's face turn bright red from anger.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not a mean person by nature but it had to be said.

"Why you…" Crowler mumbled under his breath before he said; "Well Miss Yuki, if you have nothing nice to say then let's stop talking then! Let's duel!"

_The moment of truth. Don't screw this up, Jordan. _I told myself as we both activating our duel disk and each of us duel five cards.

(Jordan: 4000 Crowler: 4000)

"I guess I'll start things off. Draw!" Crowler yelled as he drew one card and looked over his other ones as well. "First I play two card face down and then I'll play Heavy Storm! This magic called destroys all magic and trap cards on the field!" Two cards appeared face down in front of Crowler but were soon destroy when a strong gust of wind blew over the field.

_What is he up to?_ I wondered. _"Aussa, do you have an idea of what his planning?"_ I asked the brains of the charmers in my head.

_"He wanted those two card he face down destroy for a reason and I think we're about to found out what that reason it." _The earth charmer answered.

"Since the two cards I destroy were Statue of the Wicked, I can summon out two wicked tokens to the field." Crowler continued his move as two golden serpent like token appeared on his side of the field.

_"His not using a test deck, Jordan. There's no way cards like these would be in them." _Aussa said which made me frown in disbelief.

I swear to god that life hates me right now and to make things worse, Crowler still wasn't finish with his turn yet.

"Now, I'll sacrifice my two wicked tokens to summon out my Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode!" The two snake tokens disappeared in fire and as soon as they were gone, a giant made out of rusted old gears and metals appearing on the field behind Crowler. (Atk: 3000 Def: 3000) "And finally, I play the magic card, Quick Attack which allows to me attack you directly on the first turn!"

"Wait what?" I asked and looked up at the giant monster as it brought its arm back and sent it fist right thought me. The attack took the breath out of me as I dropped down to one knee.

(Jordan: 1000 Crowler: 4000)

"I end my turn at that. So Miss Yuki, how do you think you can match up to the power of my Ancient Gear Golem?!" Crowler asked before he started laughing since he already thought he had this won.

I shook my head at this before I stood back up on my own two legs. I then drew one card from my deck and looked at it and then looked at my hand. I had some of the cards I needed to win this but I just had to find the rest.

"Okay, first I play Graceful Charity! I get to draw three cards from my deck but I have to get rid of two from my hand." I drew three cards and then got rid of two of them in my hand that I didn't need. I then looked at the three cards I drew. I almost had everything I needed to knock that smirk off Crowler's face. "I now play Pot of Greed which lets me drew two more cards." I drew two more cards.

I looked over at Crowler when I saw that he was getting annoyed.

"Oh would you just play a card already?! I don't have all day you know!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes at that. Like I said before, I'm not a mean person but Crowler was starting to annoy me….a lot.

"Fine, if you want me to play something then I'll play something." I told him as I looked at the last two cards I drew and smiled since I got what I needed to win this thing in one turn.

Isn't it funny how I thought I would be beat in one turn but it was really the opposite?

"I first play the field spell known as Future Visions!" I told the Doctor. The area around us then started to change and soon became space like. "Thanks to this field spell of mine, when a monster is Normal Summoned, it's removed from play until the next turn where it comes back in face-up Attack Position. I now play a monster face down." A face down monster appeared on my field but soon disappeared because of Future Visions.

Crowler started laughing again which was starting to annoy me. "So let me get this straight, you used most of your time drawing cards just so you could make that move where you get rid of your own monster? Miss Yuki, maybe it would have been smart to play this card after you summoned you monster first. Maybe then you would have had a shot at winning then but you just doomed yourself now."

"I never said I was finish, Crowler. I now play the spell card known as Time Machine!"

(Time Machine-Spell Card-Go one turn into the future.)

"With this card, I can speed up time on this duel to one turn ahead when my monster comes back to the field! Now come and show everyone you're magic, Aussa!"

_"Your wish is my command." _And like magic, Aussa the Earth Charmer appeared on the field from where she disappeared. Aussa had short spiked brown hair and brown eyes like Jaden and I but she also wear brown glasses. She had on a long green sweater that stopped at her hips, blue short, brown gloves and bandages on her hands that went up half her arm like Dharc, the pale faded yellow robe charmer jacket but on Aussa, she made it look like a lab coat. She finally had her earth brown shaft in hand that that gyms on the top of it. (Atk: 500 Def: 1500)

"This is all very nice. Are you done yet?" Crowler asked in annoyance.

"Oh course I'm not done yet but you are. You see, since Future Visions forced Aussa to flip over to attack mode her effect actives. Once she's flip, she can take control of one earth type monster on the field and what better to take control of then you're Ancient Gear Golem?" I smirked a little when Crowler's face started to pale.

"What! Time out!"

_"Too late," _Aussa laughed as Ancient Gear Golem disappeared on Crowler's side of the field and reappeared on mine.

"Finally, I play the magic of Shield and Sword that switches the attack and defense of all monsters until the end of the turn. Now attack and finish this duel!" I yelled.

Aussa the Earth Charmer: (Atk: 1500 Def: 500)

Ancient Gear Golem: (Atk: 3000 Def: 3000)

_"Ready to attack your former master, Gear Golem?" _Aussa asked and when Ancient Gear Golem nodded, the earth charmer smiled. _"Then let's go!"_

Ancient Gear Golem brought his arm back and his fist went right through Crowler making the good doctor growl since he was going to be beat by his own monster.

(Jordan: 1000 Crowler: 1000)

"Now finish this up, Aussa!" I said with a smile.

"_You got it, Jordan!" _Aussa said returning my smile before she shot out jewels from her shaft that attacked Crowler, knocking him and his life points to the ground. Aussa turned around and gave me a thumbs up before she disappeared along with Ancient Gear Golem since the duel ended.

(Jordan: 1000 Crowler: 0)

_"What happened to the shy girl that thought she was going to loss?" _Dharc asked in my head.

_ "I got annoyed." _I answered back in my mind which made Dharc laugh a little.

_"You have been spending way too much time with Eria."_ The dark charmer replied before his voice faded away.

I smiled at that but then I noticed something that made me grow nervous. I looked around the stands to see that everyone had gone quiet since I just beat Crowler with an O.T.K that had knocked the cross dressing doctor out cold.

"So…" I rubbed the back of my neck with a sheepish smile. "How's everyone this fine day?!" I asked which made half the people in the stands fall to the ground anime style.

Yeah, this was sure was going to be one crazy year that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2:

**I do not own anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(So I decided to fix this chapter to where the whole episode is in it and we get to see Jaden's time to shine!)

Chapter 2: Welcome to D.A.I

_Jaden's POV_: I guess you guys were expecting Jordan to be mind sharing again huh? Nope, instead you guys got me! The next King of Games, Jaden Yuki! At the moment, Jordan is having a little problem with having to deal with her school uniform. Let's just say that Jordan has a giant problem with miniskirts.

So I bet you guys are wondering what happened after Jordan's duel with Doctor Crowler? Well after Crowler came to, I had to duel against him. I guess he was a little pissed off when Jordan beat him in one turn and since I'm her brother, he wanted to take his revenge on me. Crowler was able to summon his Ancient Gear Golem like in his duel with Jordan but I sent that thing to the junkyard by playing Elemental HERO Flame Wingman and using Skyscraper to power him up some more to 3100.

_"I still think you could have won a whole lot faster if you didn't let the cross dresser summon his most powerful monster in the first place, Jaden."_

_ "True but where's the fun in that, Yubel?" _I asked in my mind with a smirk as I opened up one of my eyes to look around.

After the duels, everyone that passed there duels got onto this helicopter that was going to take us to Duel Academy Island. Syrus was sitting next to me looking out the window at the ocean. Bastion was sitting in the seat behind him working on something that was way too competent for me to understand. Jordan was in the restroom, trying to find a way to not have to deal with the girl's outfit for this place. As for me, I'm just enjoying the ride while talking to my duel spirits.

I laid my arms behind my head as a pillow as I closed my eyes again while I listened to Yubel's reply.

_"Really Jaden, sometimes I wonder what you would do if I wasn't around." _Yubel replied.

"You don't have to wonder. I almost did send you away. Remember?" I sighed as I thought back to that.

I guess Jordan already told you guys how when we were kids, I used to suck badly at duel monsters and pretty much lost ever duel I played. Yubel would take the loss a little too far and always knock out the person I would loss to. Soon, people stopped coming around to play with me since they thought I was cursed or something because of Yubel. I soon started to believe them to so when I was about to send my card designs to space, (long story) I asked them if they could take Yubel with them to space to see if that would help. I'll never be grateful enough to Jordan for stopping me from making the biggest mistake of my life right there. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if I really did send her into space. My guess is she'll somehow come back for revenge and turn everyone into zombies or something. Okay, I have been watching way to many horror movies.

"Send away who, Jaden?"

I opened my eyes at that, not realizing I just spoken out loud as I looked over at my new blue haired friend. "Oh Syrus," I gave my signature clueless grin. "Sorry pal, I guess I didn't notice I was talking out loud. I was just thinking about something from the past. It's nothing to important. The past is past right?" I wasn't looking for an answer from Syrus. I was hoping Yubel would reply to that but she didn't which made me sigh a little. I guess I made her a little mad at having to remember that.

It took me forever to regain Yubel's trust after that since Yubel really knows how to hold a grudge but she soon forgive me which made me really happy but reminding her of how I almost give her up always made her demon side show a little. So I guess maybe it was a good thing she was ignoring me.

Syrus looked like he was about to say something to that but didn't get the chance to when someone started speaking over the intercom.

"Attention new Academy duelists; this is your captain speaking, if you look out your window you'll see your new home away from home." After he said that, everyone was looking out the window to see the island. I'm still in a bad mood from making Yubel a little mad that I didn't care to see the island. "Now, I know you're all excited but please take you're seats. Next stop, Academy Island!"

* * *

_Jordan's POV: _ "There's no way in hell that I'm going to wear this for the next few years." I stated with a groan of annoyance as I looked down at the girl's uniform that female students had to wear at Duel Academy. The uniform was a red top with white trimming, a white miniskirt, red gloves, and royal red boots. The only thing I liked about this uniform was the red color and the red gloves. The rest of it I wanted Hiita to burn to ashes.

Speaking of Hiita, her and the other five charmers had appeared in the room trying their best to help me with this little dress code problem. We'll all of them beside Dharc since he was the only boy of the group and was hating ever second of being a part of this.

_"Tell me again why I have to be here?" _The dark charmer asked in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall of the restroom.

_"Because I said to! Now would you like to wear this instead of Jordan, pretty boy?" _Hiita answered with a snap as she glared at her brother.

You remember when I said that you shouldn't make Hiita mad? Yeah, I wasn't joking. Let's just say right now that Hitta's short red hair looked like it was about to burst into flames. The fire charmer had red eyes, red brown t-shirt with the pale yellow robe jacket that the charmers wore, short blue jeans, and the bandages wrapped around her hands that go up to half her arm. She was also carrying her shaft that had a small fireball floating above it.

_"Uh hell no," _Dharc replied while rolling his eyes at the idea.

_ "Then shut up then;" _Hiita hissed before she looked back at me. _"Maybe they won't care about the miniskirt being gone or the boots. The top might be a problem."_

_ "Well I did see some of the girls at arena wearing vests with a normal t-shirt underneath them instead of tops." _I looked over at Wynn and blinked a few times at that.

Like I said before, Wynn was very shy and was always afraid to say what's on her mind even around her siblings and me. The wind charmer was looking at the ground like her idea was going to get her yelled at or something even when she knew that none of us would have done that. Wynn had long green hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and green eyes. She had on a green tank top with the charmer robe jacket with a blue miniskirt. She had the bandages around her arms and was holding her shaft that had a green crystal in it.

"Hey, that's a great idea Wynn." I said to the wind spirit with a smile trying to show her that it really was.

_"The only problem is that we don't have a red vest on us." _Dharc pointed out which made all of us besides Wynn and Lyna (since she never got mad at anyone) glare at him.

_"Okay Dharc, can you stop being a dick for five freaking seconds? Thank you," _Eria asked with a sigh as she ran a hand through her long blue hair that was pulled back into two ponytails but the rest ran down her back. She also had little blue eyes, green tank top, blue miniskirt, charmer robe jacket, her bandage arms, and her shaft that had a rain droplet on the top of it.

_"I bet they have one at the school! We go look for one for you, Jordan, once we get to the island."_ Lyna said which made my smile return as I looked over at the light charmer.

Lyna had white hair and silver eyes. She was wearing a white and black tank top that was connected to her pants that were the same color. She had on her charmer robe jacket with her bandage arms and was carrying her shaft that was shaped like a sun.

"Well I hope that's soon guys. I really don't want to be seen walking around in…that." I said pointing at the devil's uniform as I decided to call it.

_"Don't worry about it, Jordan. You can trust up." _Aussa reassured.

_"Most of the time anyway;" _Dharc added under his breath with a smirk just as someone started speaking over the intercom to everyone about finally making it to the island. _"Well good luck with your….problem." _He said before he disappeared.

….

I want to murder Dharc so much right now as I walked off the helicopter with my head lowered, begging to the duel gods out there that no one would question my school uniform. I did what my duel spirits told me to do, so I was wearing a normal black t-shirt with blue pants and red sports shoes. I was wearing the red gloves that were the only part of the uniform that I liked and lucky, my charmers did what they said and found me a red vest for me to wear to go with the theme.

I soon met back up with my brother and Syrus and saw that they were dressed in red as well. I smiled to both of them since I knew that neither of them would ask about the uniform. Syrus smiled back but Jaden was looking away, lost in thought which made me frown a little.

"Hey Syrus, can I talk to Jaden alone for a bit? It's family talk." I added so he wouldn't think he was a bother to them. The little guy nodded before he took off since they had to go right to an assembly.

"Hey! Earth to Jay!" I sighed before I started poking my brother in the shoulder.

I finally got Jaden's attention when he looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you poking me?" He asked.

"Because you spaced out;" I answered before I asked. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"I think I made Yubel mad. She's not talking to me." Jaden answered with a sigh which made me go "oh". "I reminded her about the time I almost sent her away and I guess she took it hard."

_Well oh course she would. She's in love with you and you broke her heart when she thought you we're sending her into space. _I thought but I didn't dare say that out loud. Jaden and Yubel were best friends; that was pretty easy to tell but Yubel had always loved Jaden more than that but Jaden was…..well….I don't want to call my twin brother stupid but he just didn't notice it. Then again, I didn't notice it to until Yubel told me when she was about to be sent away. Why haven't I told Jaden about this you ask? Well Yubel has to tell him that herself and even if she does, she just a duel spirit and a demon one at that. Don't get me wrong, I want her to be happy but I don't know how that could work out between the two of them.

"Just give her time, bro. She forgive you the first time remember?" I pointed out which just made Jaden nodded.

"I guess; I just don't want to lose her. I almost did." I was about to say something to that but Jaden just give me a smile. "Don't we have somewhere to be, sis?" Before I could repay, Jaden had already grab my arm and started pulling me to the assembly.

….

Well I guess Jaden was feeling a little bit better since he pretty much fell asleep through the whole "welcome to the island, children!" speech. I don't blame him. I almost did too but Eria splashed me with some of her water that got me to stay awake. That and the fact that Jaden had started to fall backwards from sleeping while standing up. I was about to scream at him to wake up but Yubel had appeared behind my brother and caught him before he could hit the ground. I really sometimes wonder if Yubel really was a demon or just a guardian angel to Jaden? I'm just happy she's not all that mad with him after all and I told Jaden that after we finished the assembly. That made my twin's mood brighten so he was pretty much back to normal or his normal anyway.

So anyway, right now Jaden, Syrus, and I were all right outside of the school building sitting on stone decorations. Jaden and I were sitting next to each other on one side while Syrus was sitting on the other side. We were all looking through our PDA's that were given to us, and every new student here, looking to see what dorm we were in.

"Well guys, I don't know about you but it looks like I'm in the Slifer Red dorm." Jaden said with a grin since red was one of his favorite colors.

"Cool, same with me." Syrus replied with a smile of his own since he was sharing a dorm with his new friend. "Jordan, what about you?"

I didn't say anything to that as I closed the page that showed which dorm I was in. _Girl's Obelisk Blue dorm. _I thought not having the heart to tell my brother and newfound friend that wasn't in the same dorm as them. _Then why did I get red clothing if I'm blue? _I shook away the thought before I looked over at the two boys and gave a fake smile. "Uh…I couldn't find my dorm. I guess I just have to go to the main office and ask about it." I lied the best I could. I hated lying and I really hated lying to my brother but if I told him this then it would crush him and he was just in a bad mood after the whole Yubel thing.

But since I knew my brother, he was going to offer to come along with me so I had to stop him before he had the change. It was really good timing when Bastion coming out of the building and was heading over to them. "Hey Bastion; what's new?" I asked seeing how he was dressed in a yellow blazer now.

"You in Red too?" Jaden asked which made me look over at him, trying to hold back a laugh. Okay, my brother could have his idiot moments from time to time.

Even Bastion look like he was trying not to laugh as he answered; "Let's see, yellow sleeves, yellow buttons, I don't think so."

Jaden blinked a few times at that before he went; "Oh…so that's why we're in red."

I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't burst out laughing. My charmers, however, were laughing their butts off at this in my mind.

"Please tell me you just didn't figure that out?" Bastion asked which got him a fake glare from Jaden.

"So what? Ever think that maybe I was color blind?" Jaden asked with a play full growl.

"Actually, no. Are you color blind?"

Jaden smirked at that as he shook his head. "No but I could a been." Bastion laughed a little at that before he started to walk away. "See you around the dorms then!"

"I doubt that." Bastion replied over his shoulder. "Your dorm is over there." He said pointing over to somewhere.

…

"This is our dorm? It's an outhouse with a deck." Syrus said with a frown as he and I were staring at the so called Slifer Red dorm.

He was right. It did look like a small little yellow outhouse with a red roof and a deck to the second floor. I'm kinda scared now to see what the other dorms look like.

Jaden, however, was being himself and looking on the bright side of things. "Are you kidding me? This place is great! Check out the view guys! We got the dorm next to the ocean!"

_"You're going to have to tell him that you're not in the same dorm as him sometime, Jordan."_ Eria told me in my head which made me sigh.

_"I know, Eria." _I told the water spirit._ "But I hate to see Jay upset again after his little fight with Yubel or whatever happened between those two." _

_ "I understand but you can't keep this hidden from him." _Eria pointed out.

I sighed again as I watched my brother and Syrus head into a room that they were going to be sharing. "I can try." I mumbled before I followed after the boys into their room.

* * *

_Jaden's POV: _"Oh right, so this here is our room, Sy." I said as I turned the knob on the first door of the second floor and opened it to our room. Inside the room was a two-seated deck along the left wall, a window straight across from the door, a three-person bunk bed along the right wall, and a little stove with some cabinets beneath it near the door. The room was pretty small altogether but I found it great. I was the type of person that didn't like a lot of spare space in a room.

"It's kinda small," Syrus replied from the doorway as I walked into the room.

"Hey, you're a small guy." I replied looking over my shoulder at him with a grin. "Anyway, I like it. This will make a sweet pad for our first year here. Starting out small and working our way up to the very top. Hey Jordan, what you think of the place?" I asked my twin when I saw her coming up the stairs to stand next to Syrus in the room.

"Well at least I know you won't be throwing any parties in here." Jordan answered before she shrugged. "The again, I know you so that won't stop you from doing something crazy. Still, I like it too. It's small but it has that homely feel to it."

"Yeah but it's it kinda weird meeting up at the entrance exams and now roommates?" Syrus said before he got this weird crazy grin on his face. "Think we were connected in some kind of ancient life, guy? You know like Jaden was the ancient pharaoh, Jordan was a goddess, and I was the guardian seto?"

I turned around to stare at Syrus with a creep out look on my face and not just because that whole past life thing but because Yubel had started to laugh at that in the back of my head after Syrus finished saying that. That freaked me out more since Yubel didn't laugh at much of anything.

_"Okay, what am I missing here?" _I asked her.

_"Inside joke that you wouldn't understand;" _Yubel answered.

_"Right…." _I just took Yubel on her word as I replied to what Syrus said. "No offense, Sy, but that's just lame."

"Well it could be true," Syrus pointed out which again, I could hear Yubel laughing in my head at. Okay note to self, ask about this later.

"No way, they would've broken the mold when they made us." I looked over at Jordan when she said that which made me smirk.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, sis." I agreed.

"Yeah for different reasons….." Syrus mumbled under his breath with a sigh.

"Sy, we're gonna have to work on that confidence of yours." I walked over to the window since the curtain was shut and opened it. "But first, let's work on this pad!"

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason!" A voice yelled which took all of us by surprised. I closed the curtains and we all looked at the top bunk since that where the voice was coming from.

"Oh sorry," Syrus said as I scratched the back of my head from embarrassment.

"Yeah, we didn't see you up there." I added sheepishly.

"I guess we should have paid more of attention." Jordan added as well who was smiling sheepishly like I was. Yeah the Yuki twins could act the same from time to time.

"Well can you see me now?!" The covers were pulled back revealing the person who we got mad. It was a heavy-set boy dressed in a white and red blazer who looked like a koala.

Syrus screamed in fear since the boy looked twice his size but Jordan and I just blinked a few times. Okay, the look on the guy's face was pretty scary but I seen Yubel when she got mad and that was ten times worse. As for Jordan, not many things scare her besides her stage fright.

"Will you stop your screaming?!" The koala boy yelled in anger and annoyance. "Who are you three and what are you doing in my room?!"

"Uh…well….I'm Jaden Yuki, the girl over there is my twin sister, Jordan, and that's Syrus." I answered pointing at each of us in turns. "And Syrus and I are your…" I please for a second when the guy turned over to his side so he wasn't looking at us or was trying to go back to asleep. "Roommates." I finished before I looked at Jordan who just frowned at this guy's behavior.

"You're new alright, so let me tell you how things work around here." The guy mumbled.

"Like when parent's visit is?" Syrus asked.

"Duh, like how the whole color thing works. That's more important than anything…" The guy turned back over so he was looking over at us.

"Yeah, doesn't that have something to do with the Egyptian Gods?" I looked back over at Jordan and raised an eyebrow at that. "Hey unlike you, at least I try to study." She said which made me smirk before I looked back over at koala boy.

"We got three different color students here. There's the Obelisk Blue students, the Ra Yellow students, and the Slifer Red students. Now blue students are the highest rank here; most from grades and others from connections. The yellow students are the second highest. They are mostly younger students that have lot of potential. Then there are us, the red wonders."

"The wonders, that's a pretty cool name;" Syrus mumbled.

"As in, 'I wonder how rejects like us made it even this far.' Yeah sorry, this is how far we go for us; the dueling losers. Oh and I'm Chumley by the way." He added with a yawn. "Well I don't know about her anyway." I blinked a few times at that since he was talking about Jordan since she was the only female in the room. "All girls go to Obelisk Blue but why she's wearing red is new to me."

"Wait what?" As soon as those words left Chumley's mouth, Jordan's face started to pale. "Jordan, did you know about this?" I blinked a few times when I looked at my sister since I just realized something. "Wait…did you really see that you were in a different dorm then we were and you just didn't want to tell me?" I asked.

"I thought you were going to be upset so I….."Jordan just stopped herself and sighed as she looked at the ground.

"Hey, it's fine. I don't care if we're not going to be in the same dorm or not. Beside, you're one of the best duelists here. You should be starting at the top." I smiled when Jordan looked at me.

Yeah, I'm upset that I wasn't going to be able to see my sister as often as we used to but it was for the best. My sister was a great duelist and she should be where she was right now. Beside I know I have to still be seeing her a lot. I don't understand why she was wearing red either if she was blue but that had to mean something good was going to come out of it.

"Thanks Jay," Jordan smiled and I just gave her a thumbs up while returning her smile.

* * *

_Jordan's POV:_ "There's some kind of duel action going on in there." Jaden said as he started running towards to school building with a grin. "Come on guys!"

"Jordan, does Jaden have A.D.H.D" Syrus asked as him and me were running side by side too caught up to my brother.

I laughed at that. "No but if he did, I still don't think he would have this much energy in him." I answered with a smile.

After our little talk in the Slifer Red room, we all decided to take a walk around the island to get the layout of things. Then Jaden's spider sense for dueling started to go off and now here we are running after him to see where he was going.

Anyway, I was happy to know that I didn't make my brother super sad about not being together as often. Yeah, he couldn't fool me since I was sad about that to but at least I know that he won't go crazy without me….well crazier anyway….at least I hope so…

"It over this way, I'm sure of it." Jaden said as he led us through a hallway that had a see through ceiling.

"How can you be so sure? Do you have some sick sense for dueling or something?" Syrus asked.

"I bet five bucks on that." I said with a smirk.

Jaden stopped at a corner and raised his head with his eyes closed. "It's in the air, guys, can't you just smell it?" He asked as he reopened his eyes and turned left to an opening of a room.

"Yeah maybe it today's pollen count was lower." Syrus mumbled as him and I followed Jaden into the room. "Are you sure we should be in here?"

"Wow…to cool….wow." Jaden said in awe as we stopped next to him and I could see why in was in some much awe. We had just walked into this giant dueling field. It was so big the whole academy could fit in here if they wanted too!

"This is the sweetest dueling arena I've ever seen!" Jaden said with a giant on his face before he looked over at me. "Hey Jordan, how about you and me have a rematch for old times?" He asked.

"I don't know, Jaden. I don't even think we should even be in here at off hours." I replied and Syrus nodded at that since he though so too. Sure, I loved dueling against my older twin brother when no one was watching but I didn't want the off chance off someone coming in here while we're dueling and we get in trouble for it.

"Come on guys, we're students here and this is our campus." Jaden pointed out.

"Wrong! This is the Obelisk Blue campus."

"And you Slifer Red rejects aren't allowed here."

I blinked in surprised when I heard two new voice and the guys looked just as surprised as we all turned around to see two Obelisk Blue students standing there. One had spiky brown hair and the other had blue hair and was wearing glasses.

"Uh sorry, we were just looking around. No harm done right?" Syrus asked nervous before he looked at my brother. "But we're leave now, right Jaden?" He said to the person that got them into the mess.

"We don't have to leave as long as one of you guys agrees to duel me. I can be a guest duelist or even better; me and my sister can take both of you on with a tag duel." Jaden said with a smirk which made me frown.

Why does my brother always get me into the middle of things?

"Hey wait a minute….you're one of those kids that beat Crowler." The guy with glasses said before he looked at me. "And you're the one that beat him with an O.T.K."

"Hey Chazz! Those kids that beat Doctor Crowler are here! Check it out!" The other guy yelled to the stands which made all of us look to where he was yelling at.

Coming down the stands was another Obelisk Blue that had black hair and black eyes. He narrowed his eyes when he looked at us which for some reason reminded me of Dharc when I first met him.

Let's just say that when I and the Charmers first met, we weren't the best of friends that we are now today. Dharc had to be the worst out of them all since he acted like a pride filled asshole but I wouldn't dare say that to his face. This Chazz guy kinda reminded me of that which made me sigh since I know this isn't going to end well.

"Oh hey, what's up? My name's Jaden and he's Chazz was it?" Jaden asked since he just forgot the three guy's name. That made Chazz growl in annoyance at Jaden's cluelessness. If Jaden wasn't my brother, I might have face palmed at that.

"His name is Chazz Princeton and he was the number one duelist back in duel prep school so you better show some respect!" Blue hair snapped.

"Yeah, his going to be the future King of Games! The best duelist in the world!" The other guy added.

I couldn't help myself at that since I burst out laughing which made everyone look at me.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" Brunette asked with a growl.

"You guys that's what." I answered. "I know I haven't seen you're so called 'King of Games' duel yet or anything but I know someone who can beat him in a second."

"And who would that be, little lady? You?" Glasses asked with a growl like the other guy.

I just pointed at my brother who smirked at that. "That's the future King of Games there." I said.

Now it was the two guys' times to laugh. "A Slifer Slacker King of Games?! Now that will be the day!" Bluenette laughed.

"Can it you two!" Chazz snapped which made us all look back at him. "Maybe she's right. He did beat Crowler after all at that rare monster of his. Heck, she beat Crowler in just one turn with a weak little monster. I guess that take's some skill to pull that off."

_"I'll show him how weak I am when I kick his ass into next year." _Aussa growled in my head which almost made me smile.

"You got that right." Jaden said with a smirk.

"Or maybe it was just luck. I saw we found out right now." Chazz added with a smirk.

"Bring it," Jaden replied which made me sigh since I knew that it was going to end this way.

"Well this certainly is a motley crew." All heads turned when a new voice that sounded feminine entered the fight. It was once again an Obelisk Blue with long blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Wow….who is she?" Syrus asked and when I looked at him, he had a small blush on his face. I was so thankful that I didn't make guys go like that. Not just because it would annoy me to death but mostly because my charmers would go crazy about. As for Jaden, he just looked as clueless as ever. Good thing too since if Jaden would have found her cute as well then Yubel would have killed him or the girl just to have Jaden all to herself. Trust me, I know. She almost tried to kill me once when she thought I was taking Jaden away from her.

"Oh hey Alexie;" Chazz greeted the blond with a smirk. "Come to watch me wipe the floor with my little friend Jaden here? It'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one at that. Then I'll be taking on little miss one hit wonder over here." He added pointing at me.

_"You are so summoning me if we do have to duel this guy. His really starting to get under my skin." _Dharc said annoyed which I agreed to with a nod.

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcoming dinner, you're late." Alexie replied shooting Chazz a glare of annoyance.

"Oh yeah," Chazz rolled his eyes before he started to walk off back to the Obelisk Boys' Dorm. "Let's go you guys," He said to his followers as they followed him out of the arena.

Alexie sighed before she looked over at us and said; "Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way; all of us Obelisk aren't like that. His just a jerk; especially with Slifers."

"It's no big duel." Jaden replied which took Alexie by surprised at how calm his tone was. "Those types of guys don't bother me at all." He then got this crazy smirk on his face as he pointed at himself. "Besides I could beat them in one turn."

"We have got to work on the over confidence of yours." Syrus said which I nodded to since I know for a face that my brother's ego about his dueling skills could get the best of him sometimes.

"Okay maybe two times…maybe two and a half." Jaden corrected himself which made me roll my eyes while Alexie giggled at that.

"The Slifer welcome dinner is about to start too." Alexis said with a smile. "I would get a more on it if you don't want to be late."

"Being not late will be new to my twin over here." I said with a small laugh which got me a playful glare from Jaden.

"Oh yeah, we better go guys." Jaden said as he turned around and started to run off to the Slifer dorm with Syrus behind him. But before he made it out the through the exit he paused for second to looked back at the female for saved them from starting a fight. "Oh hey, what was your name again?" He asked.

Alexis looked surprised at that before she smiled. "Alexis Rhodes and yours?"

"The names Jaden; oh right see you around." Jaden waved bye to his new female friend before took off running again.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna introduce me?!" Syrus asked in a yell as he followed after my brother once more.

Alexis smiled as she watched them leave but then she looked over at me and blinked a few times when she saw that I didn't go with them. "Aren't you supposed to go with them?" She asked confused.

"I really have no idea anymore. When I looked to see what dorm I was in, it said the Girl's Obelisk Blue dorm but since I was given red clothing I don't know if I'm red or blue anymore." I answered with a sigh. "I was hoping you had an idea since you're a female blue and all."

"Well….now that I think about it. The head of the girls' dorm, Mrs. Fontaine, said something about a special student moving into the dorm. I didn't pay much attention to it since I was looking for Chazz but now that you said this thing about being red and yet living in the blue dorm. It's got me wondering. I'll just take you back to the Girl's Obelisk Blue dorm if you want." Alexis offered with a smile.

_"Oh we have to go to the freaking girls' dorm now? Jordan, I will do anything for you if you just leave me with Jaden please." _Dharc bagged.

_"You have five sisters and you're scared of a whole dorm of girls?" I asked._

_ "Yes," _I tried my best to not roll my eyes at that_. "Because I remember what happened the last time when we were in a crowd of girls. One of them asks to look at your deck, they see me, and I have to listen to fan girl screaming for five freaking minutes or longer." _

"That sounds like fun. Thanks Alexis," I answered the blond which made Dharc start cursing a lot.

The things I do just to annoy him.

But still, I want to know what's going on with this whole blue/red thing and maybe now I could get some answers.

….

I was surprised to say the least since the red dorm looked like it was thrown together at the last minute by using the left over pieces that were used to make the school building but now looking at the blue dorm, I knew that people just didn't like red. The girls' dorm was a giant white and blue mansion that was floating above the water with a hot spring building that was connected to it.

_"Okay, now this is just bull crap." _Hiita said as she appeared next to me with her arms crossed in annoyance. _"This place is making fun of my fire red."_

I had no words for her as I followed Alexis into the dorm. This place looked amazing on the outside but it looked even better on the inside. The inside of this place looked like a ball room to one of those "happy ever after" stories. There was also a fountain in the middle of the room, stairs that I guess go to the rooms, and a picture of Obelisk the Tormentor was hanging on the wall.

The welcome dinner must have already started here since there were female students all over the place talking, laughing, and eating. As soon as Alexis and I entered the room and the door closed behind us, everyone's eyes turned to look at us. After that, things turned into chaos.

"What's a Slifer Red doing here?!"

"This is no place for losers!"

"Get that boy out of here!"

Okay, I could have deal with the confusion since I am dressed in red and all but when I heard the boy comment, I saw red and not just because I was dressed in it.

"Do I look like a boy to any of you?!" I snapped which made everyone in the room grow quiet at my sudden outburst.

Yeah not my best moment but for calling out loud, I look nothing like a boy.

_"Jordan, you have short hair and you're not dressed in a female uniform. You kinda had that coming when you walked right in here."_ Dharc pointing out in the back of my head.

_"No one pulled your string, darkness prince" _I replied but I know he was right. I took a deep breath before I smiled and said to everyone in the room; "Uh hey everyone, I'm Jordan Yuki."

That made a lot of the people that were once yelling at me to get out gasp.

"You're the girl that beat Crowler?!" I heard many people say at the same time.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "If you want to put it that way;"

"Oh Jordan, I heard so much about you."

I raised an eyebrow at that as this middle age woman dressed in blue started with red hair walking over to me. I didn't know if I should feel honored or freaked out right about now.

"That's Mrs. Fontaine," Alexis said to me which made me go "oh".

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Fontaine; head of the girl's dorm and also the gym teacher and nurse here at D.A.I." The woman said with a smile as she looked at me. "Now before I say anything, I take it you're wondering about this blue/red thing, my dear?"

I was a bit surprised at that but I guess she already knew about it. Still, I nodded to her question.

"Well you see, Jordan. You're a Slifer Red but since the only female dorm on this island is this one, you're going to be living here." Mrs. Fontaine answered me.

"Well I guess that makes sense." I answered with a smile since I'm happy to know I still get to see my brother in classes and other things after all.

Mrs. Fontaine smiled at that before she looked at Alexis. "Alexis, I know you want to stay here for the welcome dinner and all but can you…"

"It fine, Mrs. Fontaine. I'll show Jordan her room and then we're be right back here for the dinner." Alexis told her before she looked over at me. "Is that okay with you, Jordan?"

"Well since everyone else here thinks that I'm a guy and already hates me then sure." I answered the blond before I followed her to my new room that I would be living in for the next few years.

It turned out my room isn't that far from the entrance so I guess that's a good thing if I needed a quick escape (don't ask) out of this place. The inside of my room had to be bigger than all of Jaden's room which made me frown a little since I was living a better life then my brother was. I had a bed that was in the right corner, a window in the middle next to the bed with a deck and a computer on it left side. I also had a table close to the desk as well.

"Wow….this place is nice." I said in awe before I looked behind me to where Alexis was standing in the doorway. "Thanks Alexis but is it okay if I'll meet you down there?" I asked. "You know, I just want a minute to get used to this."

"That's fine, Jordan." Alexis replied with a smile before she waved bye before she went to return the welcome dinner.

I closed the door behind her before I turned around and face palmed at what I was seeing right now. Let's just say my Charmers were enjoying the new room more than I was right now. Hiita was playing G.T.A 5 online on the computer, Aussa was reading a book in a chair, Lyna and Wynn were playing a game of cards in the corner, Eria was resting on the bed, and Dharc was standing behind me looking like he was trying not to laugh at all of this.

"Sure guys, make yourselves right at home." I sighed with a small laugh as I shook my head.

* * *

_Jaden's POV_: "I'm not sure so this is a good idea, Jaden." Syrus said as he followed after me to the Dueling Arena.

Okay, so I guess you guys are wondering what's going on right about now. Well, Syrus and I went to our welcome dinner and it was awesome. Well I thought it was awesome. Some of the other reds thought it was crazy that we didn't have much to eat and our head master, Professor Banner, had a cat for a pet which some people thought was the head master at first. I wasn't really paying attention since I was digging into the food at the time. Syrus thought I was going to get us into trouble and I almost believe him as we'll when Professor Banner had walked over to us but instead of yelling at me to put the food down, he just let us all start eating. I think I'm going to like the red head master. Anyway after the dinner, we all went back to our rooms. Chumley, Syrus, and I were all just relaxing while having some tea that Syrus made us when my PDA went off. It turned out to be a message from Chazz who wanted to have a duel tonight and whoever wins gets the losers best card. At first I was worried since I thought Chazz knew about Yubel but then I figured he couldn't have since he hasn't seen her yet. So that's pretty much how you guys ended up here as Syrus and me were heading to the dueling arena.

"Good or bad, when someone challenges you to a duel you got to step up; there's no choice." I replied to my new blue hair friend as we entered the arena to find Chazz and his lackeys already there waiting for us.

"Well, well, well; he shows." Chazz said with a smirk with his arms crossed as he looked over at me.

"You better believe it. There's no way I was going to miss this." I replied with a smirk as we'll as I walked onto the dueling field.

"Time to find out if you beating Crowler was by skill or just dumb luck;" "Yeah well, we're going to find out something else too. Which one of the two of us is really going to become the next King of Games?"

"Yeah, yeah; just make sure you have your best card ready to hand over when you loss."

"You too now game on." I said as we both activated our duel disk and both of us drew five cards.

(Jaden: 4000 Chazz: 4000)

"I go first then, loser." Chazz said as he drew a card and looked at it as well as his hand. "For my first move, I play Reborn Zombie in defense mood." A zombie mummy thing appeared kneeing down on the field. (Atk: 1000 Def: 1600) "I also play one card face down and end my turn."

"I guess that one way to start a duel. But I'm going to go a little bit bigger." I said with a smirk as I drew a card and my smirked widing when I saw who I drew. Right at that moment, Winged Kuriboh appeared on my shoulder and Yubel appeared next to me with her arms crossed.

_"What's up guys?" _I asked my duel spirits in my mind so I wouldn't have to duel with Chazz thinking that I lost it.

_"What's up is that the asshole over there is leading you right into a trap. There's no way he would play that weak of a monster for no reason." _Yubel told me which Winged Kuriboh nodded to.

_"Don't worry, Yubel. I know what I'm doing." _I said which made her sigh as I held up a card and said; "Okay, I first play Polymerization! I fuse Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix that are in my hand to summon out Elemental HERO Flame Wingman in attack mode!" My two heroes appeared on the field before they disappeared together and out came the fusion monster, Flame Wingman. (Atk: 2100 Def: 1200) "I told you I'll start big, didn't I?" I asked Chazz with a grin.

But all Chazz did was smirk. "I was hoping you would."

Now that made me confused; "Uh why's that?"

"Because that card I played face down was a trap that you just set off." Chazz answered. "Chthonian Polymer do your stuff!" The face down card on Chazz's side of the field rose up and was covered in a dark aura.

"What's Chthonian….Polymer….stuff?" Syrus asked out of confusion and from fear of what the card that Chazz just play can do.

"I had a feeling we would find you two here."

I looked out the corner of my eye and Syrus turned around when we heard that voice. Walking up to Syrus to stand next to him was none other than Alexis and with her was my sister.

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty trap. It allows you to take control of one of your opponent Fusion Monsters by tribute one of your own." Alexis explained with her arms crossed.

"And Jaden just summoned a Fusion Monster I take it with Flame Wingman on the field? This is not going to be good." Jordan added.

"I give up my Reborn Zombie to take control of your Wingman." Chazz said and just like that, his monster was destroyed and my monster disappeared on my side of the field and reappeared on his side of the field with the same dark aura around him.

_"Jaden, what the hell did I just say?!" _Yubel yelled at me which almost made me cover my ears. _"I told you it was a trap but you went on ahead and played one of your best monsters and look what happened!"_

_ "Okay, I had that coming but don't worry, Yubel. I have a way to protect my life points." _I said before I looked over at Winged Kuriboh. _"You okay with this, Kuriboh?" _I asked Winged Kuriboh who nodded to it which made me smile. "Okay Chazz, I have to say you made a pretty good move but since Flame Wingman was a special summon that means I still can do my normal summon and I play Winged Kuriboh in defense mood." My spirit monster disappeared from my shoulder and appeared on the field in defense mood (Atk: 300 Def: 200). "And I'll call that a turn."

"I guess you already given up if you playing a monster that's that weak." Chazz laughed as he drew another card and played it. "I play Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!" A warrior in grey armor appeared on the field carrying a sword (Atk: 1200 Def: 1400). "And now I have Chthonian Soldier attack your little fur ball and cut him down to size." Winged Kuriboh looked at the bigger monster with courage as it was cut and destroyed. "And now I take half of our life points with your own monster! Flame Wingman attack Jaden direct!" I looked to my side when I saw Flame Wingman's dragon arm had opened right in front of me and blast me with fire.

Chazz laughed at all of this like some kind of crazy person. "That should take care of…." He stopped himself when he noticed something. (Jaden: 4000 Chazz: 4000) "Hey why hasn't your life points dropped?!"

"Real easy answer, Chazz;" I answered with a smirk as the fire disappeared around me and I held up Winged Kuriboh's card. "When Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take 0 damage for the rest of the turn; so in other words, you just wasted your attacks." Now that made Chazz shut up but I didn't care as I looked at Winged Kuriboh. "Thanks for saving my butt, pal." Winged Kuriboh winked at me which made me smile as I sent him to the graveyard.

"Talking to your cards now? You really have lost it, slacker." Chazz said in annoyance which almost made me shot him a glare. "Whatever if my attack didn't work; I just finish you off next turn. I play two cards face down and end my turn."

"You know what, Chazz. I'm a pretty lay back guy but when you make fun of my bond with my monster then you asking for it." I said as I drew from my deck and looked over at the rest of my hand. _"Yubel, don't get mad at me for this." _I said to her which she didn't repay to as I played my next HERO. "I play Elemental HERO Ocean in attack mode." A stark human warrior carrying a spear appeared on my field (Atk: 1500 Def: 1200). "Now I use Ocean ability that lets me bring back a "HERO" monster from my graveyard back to my hand and I choice Elemental HERO Burstinatrix." I took back my female fire warrior and added her to my hand. "I know play the card, Double Summon which lets me summon another monster this turn and I'll play my Elemental HERO Woodsman in attack mode as we'll." A tree human hybrid appeared next to Ocean with his fists raised (Atk: 1000 Def: 2000). "Like my Ocean, Woodsman also has a really amazing effect that lets me add back a Polymerization from my graveyard back to my hand." I took back the Polymerization and I smirked. "Now I think I'm going to have Elemental HERO Ocean take out that Chthonian Soldier of yours! Attack!"

Elemental HERO Ocean nodded as he raised his spear and threw it at Chthonian Soldier, destroying it. But right after that, a sword come flying right at me and I grabbed my shoulder in pain from where the attack hit.

(Jaden: 3700 Chazz: 3700)

"If you didn't know, slacker; When Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you take the same amount of damage that I did." Chazz said like he was a known it all at this game.

_"Jaden, are you okay?" _Yubel asked me as she was sending death glares at Chazz since that's all I was letting her do. Let's just say she could do a lot worse even in her spirit form but I didn't want to see people getting hurt.

"I'm fine," I answered with a smirk. "Because I'm no done just yet! I now play Polymerization! I fuse together Elemental HERO Ocean and Elemental HERO Woodsman to bring out Elemental HERO Terra Firma!" The two Heroes that were on my field fuse together and out came this white armored warrior by the name of Terra Firma (Atk: 2500 Def: 2000). "Sorry Flame Wingman but you be thanking me for this later. Terra Firma, attack now!"

Terra Firma brought his fist back that started to glow a blue and green aura around it before he punch Flame Wingman and destroyed him.

(Jaden: 3700 Chazz: 3300)

"And with that, I end my turn. Lesson learned, Chazz? You never make fun of my bond with my monsters." I told him which made me smirk.

"Wow that was an amazing play on Jaden part." Syrus said in awe.

"That's my brother for you. He always knows how to turn around a duel." Jordan said which made me turn around to look at my younger twin and gave her a thumbs up.

"So you made one lucky move. Big duel, I now play one of my faces downs!" Chazz said as one of his two faced downs rose up. "This is called Chthonian Blast. Since you destroyed one of my monsters, that means I can destroy one of yours and you take damage to half of its attack points."

And with that, Terra Firma blow up which made me frown.

(Jaden: 2450 Chazz: 3300)

"I now play my other face down which is Call of the Haunted!" Chazz's other face down rose up. "This lets me bring back one monster in my graveyard and I choice Chthonian Soldier but don't worry, slacker, he won't be staying long since I'm going to give him up to summon Mefist the Infernal General." Chazz's soldier came back but soon was destroyed again as this horse man come out onto the field (Atk: 1800 Def: 1700).

"Hey not bad," I said which took Chazz by surprised.

"Not bad?" Chazz asked but soon smirked at that. "You're something else, slacker, you know that? You really think you can win now when some of your best monsters are destroyed?"

"True, you might be a brat but you are a good duelist to have destroyed some of my best cards but you haven't seen my ace yet." I replied which took not just Chazz but everyone beside Jordan in the room surprised.

"What the hell are you talking about, slacker?" Chazz asked with a growl.

I just looked over at Yubel who was smirking devilishly. _"About time, Jaden." _She said. _"I was starting to think that you didn't like me anymore."_

"That's never going to happen," I answered with a smile which made Chazz narrow his eyes at me.

"Still talking to yourself I see?" I ignored him which got him even madder. "Fine then, I guess I have to end this duel right away! Mefist attack Jaden direct!"

I blocked the attack the best I could but it still hurt like heck.

(Jaden: 650 Chazz: 3300)

"With that, I end my turn. You better make a good move, slacker, or this is game over for you." Chazz said.

"More like game over for you." I corrected him as I drew the very card I needed to win this duel. "Speaking of…"

I was cut off when we all started to hear footsteps coming towards this room.

"Uh guys! We got company!" Alexis said which made all of us look at her. "Campus Security! If we get caught here, we're all get seriously busted."

"What?!" Syrus yelled which made Jordan cover his mouth with her hand so they wouldn't be heard.

"Why? I mean we're all students here." I asked blinking a few time from confusion as the duel shut itself down and our duel disk turned off.

Alexis sighed at that as she took out a rule book for this island. "The rules say no off hour duels. Chazz knows that but let me guess, he didn't tell you?" She guessed which made Chazz's face turn red for being called out.

"That is so not cool, Chazz. If you got my brother kicked off this island then someone in this room is going to murder you in your sleep." Jordan said glaring at the blue student. "And all I can say is that it isn't me."

_"She's right, I would have." _Yubel said which made me sigh. Really, sometimes Yubel's loyalty to me and envy to other people around me that are my friends could get a little out of hand. Okay, a lot out of hand.

"Come on guys, let's go." Chazz said to his lackeys as he started to walk off.

"Hey, the match is over." I said to him.

"Yeah, it is. I saw what I needed to see. You're a sorry duelist. You beating Crowler was just a fluke." Chazz then looked over at my sister. "Oh and don't worry, one hit wonder. I'll duel you too and kick your butt just like I did with your brother."

"Yeah, can't wait." Jordan replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes as Chazz and his followed left.

…

"You sure are stubborn, Jaden." Alexis said with a smile as she watched Syrus push me out of the school building. Long story short, I'm pissed off that we didn't get to finish our duel so I didn't want to leave so Jordan and Syrus both each had to grab one of my arms and pull me out of the arena.

"Only about my dueling;" I answered before I added; "No one makes fun of my deck and gets away with it."

Syrus laughed nervously at that before he looked at Alexis. "Thanks for showing us the back way out."

"Sure, I'm sorry you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz." She replied looking over at me.

"It's fine; I knew just how it was going to end anyway." I replied with a smirk.

"Oh really? Jaden, you looked like you were about to lose the last time I check." Alexis pointed out.

"No way, not after I drew this." I said as I held up a card which Alexis and Syrus looked at. On the card was a picture of a castle on it that was about to be attacked by an army of soldiers. But if you look really closely, you could see Yubel on top of one of the castle's towers ready to fight back.

"I never saw that card before." Syrus said which made him confused to how I was going to win the duel with it.

"The card that Jaden is holding is called "The Supremes' Guardian". This card allows his opponent to summon as many monsters from their hand, deck, or graveyard to the field up to five of them but his allowed to summon a really powerful monster to the field as well." Jordan explained. "You remember when Jaden said something about his ace? Yeah, that's one half to it."

"Let's just say that's Chazz's own monsters would be his done fall." I added with a smirk when I saw Yubel appearing next to me. "But sorry guys, that's all I'm going to say. I want my best and favorite monster to be a surprise." I then looked over and that girls and smiled. "Well see you later." I said waving bye as I started to walk away.

"Hey, wait for me!" Syrus said running after to me.

I smiled at my friend but also from what I heard what Alexis asked Jordan before I left.

"So all this time, Jaden could have beat Chazz in a single turn if he just drew that card early?" Alexis asked.

"Jaden only likes to use his ace when he has no other choice. Even if he did have that card with him on the first turn, he still wouldn't have used it. He likes to have fun while dueling and if he ends the duels quickly then he wouldn't enjoy it at all." Jordan answered.


	3. Chapter 3:

**I don't own anything that has to deal with Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Okay, finally got this done. I'm sorry that this one isn't as good as the other two since I really didn't like this episode that much and I wanted to show more of Jordan's deck.)

Chapter 3: Love Letters are Evil!

_Jordan's POV: _ Hey guys, Jordan here. I just get straight to the point. You guys picked a bad time to drop in at. Let me explain so you guys aren't too confused on this. Today is our first day of classes and Jaden, Syrus, and me just happened to end up together in Dr. Crowler's class. Let's just say he wasn't anymore happy about it then I was since he was shooting Jaden and me dagger like glares on his way to the front. This guy really could hold a grudge is all I'm saying. I said this before that I'm not a mean person but I was almost about to ask one of my charmers to make Crowler fall down the last two steps since I was really starting to get annoyed about this whole beating him thing but I didn't. Anyway, we he started the class, he started asking everyone a question and this is where we're at right now where Crowler just picked Alexis to answer a question about all the different types of cards that were in Duel Monsters.

"Duel Monsters cards can be grouped into Normal Monster cards, Effect Monster cards, Ritual Monster cards, Fusion Monster cards, Trap cards, and Spell cards. Trap cards can be grouped into Normal Traps, Continuous Traps, and Counter Traps. Spell cards can be grouped into Normal Spells, Quick-Play Spells, Fields Spells, Continuous Spells, Equip Spells, and Ritual Spells." Alexis answered the Dr.'s question in front of the whole class.

Wow, I can barely duel without breaking down from the pressure so I'm so happy I don't have to speak in front of the whole class. Let's just say that if I didn't have my charmers with me always then I sure would have lost my duel against Crowler and a heck of a lot of people in the past.

Crowler clapped his hands together, happily. "Perfect! Well done Alexis! Of course I expect nothing less from one of my top Obelisk." I rolled my eyes at that last bit.

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." Alexis said as she sat back down in her seat.

"Now, who shall we question next?" Crowler mumbled to himself as he scanned the room and he soon stopped at…. "You! Syrus Trusedale!" That made my new blue hair friend stand up with a yelp. "Would you mind speaking to the class and telling us what a Field Spell is?"

"Um a field spell is, um uh, it's the thing that affects the thing that is uh…" Syrus stuttered nervously which made me shot a small glare at Crowler. Okay, I knew that Obelisk could be jerks but that was uncalled for.

_"I'm really starting to hate this guy. I know he hates you and Jaden but making fun of Syrus is just plan cruel." _Hiita said in my head with a growl which made me nod.

"Even pre-duelists know the answer to this, Slifer Slacker!" An Obelisk Blue male called from the top row which made almost all the class burst into laughter.

Okay, what's with people these days thinking it's funny to make fun of someone who just couldn't remember one thing at this very moment?

_"Say the word and I'll give those Obelisk nightmares for a week, Jordan. Then will see who's laughing then." _Dharc said with a devilish smirk.

_"Dharc, sometimes you scare me and no." _I told him which made him roll his eyes in annoyance.

_"Whatever," _Was all he replied to which made me sigh a little before I returned my attention to Syrus.

"No, I know. It's a uh….." Syrus continued to trip over his own words as his face was starting to turn red from embarrassed.

"Relax Sy, you totally got this." Jaden said to the bluenette which made me smile. Even at times like these, I'm very happy to know that Jaden is my twin brother since his so nice to people. It was rare to see him angry and the only thing that could make him sad was losing a duel or losing Yubel and you guys already since how that turned out.

"I think not; sit down." Crowler told Syrus which made the red student sit down without trying to put up a fight. "Now would someone please give me the answer? Someone that isn't wearing red thank you;" That made the blue and some of the yellow students to burst into laughter again.

"I blew it. I made all the Slifers look bad." Syrus mumbled which made me hate Crowler a little more and feel sorry for my little friend.

Dharc offer was starting to sound better every second.

"You know something, teach? You really shouldn't go around and make fun of us Slifers like that." Jaden said which made everyone look at him. "I mean, I'm a Slifer and I beat you. My sister Jordan here is also a Slifer and she beat you in one turn….and while we're at it, we both beat you with Field Spells too. So if you're going to make fun of us, Slifers, you're just really making fun of yourself."

Like I said before, I love my brother.

I smirked a little when I saw that Crowler had grabbed a handkerchief and he looked like he was trying to rip it apart with his teeth.

_"And just when I thought this cross dresser freak couldn't get any weirder." _Eria mumbled which did make me burst into laughter.

….

"Okay, that's the last time I ever looking forward to gym. I still can't feel anything even after that shower." I mumbled to myself as I was trying to get my hair dry but the blow dries here don't really work that well or at least mine didn't.

So if you're confused right now then let me fill in the blanks. After Crowler's class, the guys and I went to Professor Banner's class and Jaden told me how he was the head of the Slifer Dorm. He also had a pet cat named Pharaoh which he brought to the class and Pharaoh used Syrus, or tried to anyway, as a scratching post which I have to say was pretty fun. Then the guys had to go off to a different class while I went to team. I remember Mrs. Fontaine said she was the gym teacher here so I thought this was going to be an easy pass but I was way wrong. Let's just say that my whole body is sore and that isn't even the worse of it.

_"Do you need some help, Jordan?" _Wynn asked as she appeared behind me with a shy smile. _"I can blow dry your hair with my wind if you want." _

"That would be awesome. Thanks Wynn," I answered returning the smile before I closed my eyes and enjoyed the nice cool breeze that was running through my hair.

It was a good thing I'm the only one in the locker room right now because I almost had a heart attack when I heard…

_"Jordan! Jordan! Jordan! Look what I found for you!" _Lynascreamed in that crazy fan girl shrieked that Dharc hated as she appeared in front of me, waving her arms all over the place.

_"For calling out, girl; if you weren't a duel spirit, everyone on the island could hear you." _Dharc mumbled crossing his arms as he and the other four charmers appeared as well to see what their sister was screaming all about.

"Dharc, can you not be rude for two seconds?" I rolled my eyes at him before I looked back at my light charmer. "What did you find, Lyna?"

_"You got a secret admirer!" _Lyna asked before she started shrieking again as she held a note to me.

Before I even had a chance to take it from her, Dharc grabbed it first which made me raise an eyebrow at him.

_"'From the moment I say you, I been in love with you. Met me at the Slifer Red dorm tonight so we can finally meet face to face;' Okay, whoever wrote this is getting a death note." _Dharc said as he tore the latter in half and then into pieces. _"And I'm the one that's writing it and sending it." _

_ "This has to be a trap. Boys can't go to the girl's dorm at night and girls can't go to boys and everyone on this island knows that." _Aussa pointed out.

_ "I see this as the story of Romeo and Juliet. How romantic!" _Lyna argued with her sister.

_"Oh bite me," _Dharc rolled his eyes which made Eria raise an eyebrow at him.

_"Jealous much that you didn't think of this first, Dharc?"_ The water charmer asked which made the dark charmer sent her a death glare.

_"Yeah, I'm out of here." _Dharc said before he disappeared.

_"Pretty boy needs to stop holding out on his feelings." _Hiita said rolling her eyes from the way her brother was acting to this.

"It really doesn't matter guys. Even if it's real or not, I'm not going. I don't want to get kicked off this island just from one guy's stupid crush on me." I said to my monsters which made Lyna frown.

_"So no love story? Uh you're no fun, Jordan." _Lyna pouted like an upset child even when I knew she was kidding.

* * *

_Third Person POV: _ Dharc ran a hand through his dark hair with a sigh as he watched Jordan sleep like the angel she was. Let's just say the rest of the day was pretty much boring classes but Syrus was spacing out from time to time with a blush on his face like he was daydreaming about something. It's not like Dharc cared though. He was still trying to get over the whole love latter thing that Jordan got and Eria little comment about being jealous.

_"Master, you know I would always take your side on anything but you did look jealous when you ripped that letter to pieces." _An eyeball fiend said as he was sitting on the dark charmer shoulder.

_"I'm not jealous, Meda Bat." _Dharc growled at his familiar. _"I'm just trying to protect my queen from any sick freaks."_

_ "Dharc, are you lying to all of us or just yourself?" _Eria asked raising an eyebrow as she appeared next to her brother and with her was a lizard dragon which was the water charmer's own familiar, Gigobyte.

_"What do you want now, Eria?" _Dharc asked narrowing his eyes at her.

_"Well since the rest of our sisters don't want to deal with your anger problems, I had to check on you." _Eria answered.

_"And on another note, you call the guy that Lady Jordan was maybe going to go out with a sick freak but you're the one that's watching her sleep? That's not creepy at all." _Gigobyte added which got him a death glare from Meda Bat since he just called his master a sick freak.

_"Dharc, Yubel already loves Jaden and we all know that so can you just make this easy on yourself and just say you love Jordan already?" _Eria didn't even flinch when she got the worse death glare ever from her brother but Gigobyte on the other hand hid behind his master's shoulder like a chicken.

_"I only love Jordan as a sister and as our Spirit Queen; nothing more and nothing less." _Dharc growled before he looked out the window when he heard screaming. _"Oh what now?" _

_ "It sounds like some of the girls that live here and….what's that blue hair kid's name that's friends with Jordan and Jaden?" _Meda Bat asked.

_ "You mean Syrus? Yeah, I live him. His funny," _Gigobyte said with a giggle which made Eria sigh.

_"So who's waking up Jordan then?" _The water charmer asked.

* * *

_Jordan's POV: _ If there was a word that meant more than pissed off at something then that's how I'm feeling right about now. First was the letter. The love letter was sweet and all but I'm not one of those love chasing girls who wants to find there soul mate. Then I had this awesome dream about world peace but that was ruined when Eria, Dharc, and their familiars woke me up. But that isn't even the worst of it. I happened to find Syrus here tied up saying he was here because Alexis wrote him a love letter. I guess I owe Aussa one for saying it could be a trap since Syrus got one too. Anyway, two of Alexis friends, Jasmine and Mindy said that they should turn Syrus end for trespassing which made me loss it.

"It wasn't his fault." I said to the two girls. "I got the same letter too."

"Oh really, then let's see it." Mindy said as she rested her hands on her hips.

I frowned at that, cursing at Dharc in my head for tearing up the letter. "I might have thrown it away…."

"See, you have no proof. You're just trying to save him since his one of your friends." Jasmine said which almost made me shot a glare at her.

"Hey guys, let's not turn on each other now." Alexis said before she looked at me. "You said you got one too?" I nodded. "But Jasmine's right. Jordan we're friends and all but we can't let this rule be broken like this if we don't have any real proof on your side of things." She then smirked when she looked like she just thought of something. "How about I make you a deal? I let your friend here go free without telling anyone if you win against me in a duel?"

"What?!" The two girls yelled in disbelieve and Syrus looked like he was trying to too but his mouth happened to be gagged at the moment.

I frowned at that but I really didn't have a choice now did I? "Fine but just let me get changed real fast. I'm not dueling in my night clothes."

…..

So a few minutes later, Alexis and her girls were standing on one boat while Syrus and I were on another one. We decided that we were going to duel on the lake around the dorm so we didn't end up waking up anyone else. Alexis and I got our duel disk on and we started our duel.

(Jordan: 4000 Alexis: 4000)

"Since I know all about your duel against Crowler, I'll let you start things off, Jordan." Alexis told me which I nodded to as I drew a card from my deck.

"If you say so, Lexi;" I replied before I played a card on my duel disk. "I summon this little guy to start things off. Gigobyte in defense mode;" The little lizard dragon that woke me up appeared on my side of the field, kneeing down with his arms crossed. (Atk: 350 Def: 300)

_"Sweet, I finally get my chance to shine!" _I smiled at the little guy from how brave he was acting even with how lower his attack and defense points were.

"I play two cards face down and I end my turn." I said as I finished my turn with two cards that appeared on my side of the field.

Alexis just blinked at my move like she was trying to figure out what I was planning before she started her turn. "I first play one card face down and then I will summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" A face down appeared on her side of the field before this cyber anime girl appeared on her field. (Atk: 1000 Def: 800) "And now I have my Tutu attack your Gigobyte!" Cyber Tutu nodded with a smile before she threw a roundhouse kick at my little water lizard.

_"Uh Jordan?!" _Gigobyte yelled which I nodded as I play one of my fast downs.

"Sorry Alexis but my little friend isn't going anywhere. I play the magic of Familiar Evolution!"

(Familiar Evolution-Spell card-Take one "Familiar" monster on your side of the field and send it to the graveyard. You then can summon a "Familiar Final Form" of the same Attribute to the field.)

"So if I give up my little friend here, he can be reborn as a stronger version of himself. Say hello to Gagagigo!"

Gigobyte roared which sounded like he was in pain before he was destroyed but he then came back to the field as an older and darker version of himself (Atk: 1850 Def: 1000).

"And just to make sure you don't have any tricks up your sleeves, I play the equip spell known as Steel Shell." I added to my counter attack as my other face down rose up.

A giant spiked shell appeared on Gagagigo which increases his ATK by 400 points but decreases his DEF by 200 points. (Atk: 2250 Def: 800)

"Good move, Jordan, but that still won't save your life points. You see, when Cyber Tutu attacks a monster that attack points that are higher than her attack points then she can attack you directly." Alexis said as Cyber Tutu changed her attack from Gagagigo to me.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I mumbled as the cyber girl kicked me right in the chest.

(Jordan: 3000 Alexis: 4000)

"I guess I end my turn at that." Alexis finished. "So do you want to give up, Jordan?"

"You wish," I replied as I drew my next card. "I play Magical Stone Excavation. With this, I can choice 1 Spell Card in my graveyard and add it to my hand. I guess you already know what it is since there is only one of them in my graveyard. So I take back my Familiar Evolution card and all I have to do is discard two cards from my hand. Now I summon Meda Bat in attack mode!" My other familiar that woke me up appeared on my side of the field. "And since I have it back, I'm going to use Familiar Evolution again. So if I get rid of Meda Bat, I can summon Meda Vampire to the field in attack mode!"

My little bat friend was destroyed with a cry of pain before he was reborn as a vampire. He looked a lot like the card Vampire Lord but just a little different. He had black hair and one red eye that was in the middle of his forehead. He had the vampire cape around him that was pure black and he also had a spiked tail. Plus he had the vampire fangs.

(Meda Vampire (Atk: 1800 Def: 1400) Attribute: Dark, Type: Fiend, Level: 4, Effect: When this card is summon, you can add 1 level 4 or lower monster from your graveyard to your hand.)

"And thanks to his effect, I can add one level four monster from my graveyard to my hand when he is summoned to the field." I continued as I took back one of my monster cards. "Now I think it's about time to destroy that Cyber Tutu of yours. Meda Vampire, it's feeding time!"

Meda Vampire smirked devilish at that as his fangs came out. _"This should be fun." _The vampire said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Alexis's monster. He bit into Cyber Tutu's neck which made the cyber girl scream before she was destroyed.

(Jordan: 3000 Alexis: 3200)

"And now that you got a clear shot, Gagagigo, attack Alexis directly!" I ordered my dragon lizard.

_"As you wish, Jordan." _Gagagigo said as he ran right at Alexis and slashed her with his claws.

(Jordan: 3000 Alexis: 950)

"Hey way to play, Jordan!" Syrus cheered for me which I gave him a peace sign but I was a little bit worried.

Alexis had a face down that I guessed was a trap she was going to use to protect herself but she didn't. Now I'm a little worried.

"Alexis, are you okay?" Jasmine asked her friend which Alexis nodded to.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alexis answered before she looked over at me and smiled. "Nice play, Jordan. But I'm not done just yet."

I smiled back at her and nodded. Even if this duel shouldn't have happened in the first place, I was enjoying myself and my monsters looked like they were too. "I end my turn at that. Your move, Lexi."

"Then I guess it's time for me to retake this duel under my control." Alexis said as she drew her card and smirked when she saw what it was. "I play my face down that is Polymerization! I fuse together Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater that are in my hand to summon Cyber Blader!" Her face down rose up and two monsters appeared on her field before they fuse together to make another cyber monster on Alexis's field (Atk: 2100 Def: 800). "And now one of her effects actives. When there are two monsters on your side of the field, her attack points are double." My eyes widing at that as I watched as her monster strength went up. (Atk: 4200 Def: 800) "Now, I have her attack Gagagigo."

_"This is going to hurt." _Gagagigo said as he was destroy by the cyber warrior.

(Jordan: 1050 Alexis: 950)

"Since there is only one monster on your field now, her attack points go back to normal. With that, I end my turn." Alexis said.

"I guess I had that one coming but I should tell you, Alexis, I don't like when my monsters get destroyed." I said as I drew my final card and I smirked as Dharc appeared next to me.

_"It's show time," _He said with a smirk and I nodded.

"I play Dharc the Dark Charmer in attack mode!" I said as I summoned my best friend to the field who also had a devilish glare on his face as he stared Alexis down which made the blue student take a step back from surprised. (Atk: 500 Def: 1500)

"He might not be must right now but if I give him up along with Meda Vampire, I can summon out Familiar-Possessed – Dharc!"

My two dark type monster disappeared in before Dharc reappeared but as an order version of himself which made Mindy and Jasmine got fan girl crazy over him. Okay, Dharc might be my best friend but he was somewhat hot in this form but I wouldn't say that to him or he would think I had lost it. (Atk: 1850 Def: 1500)

"I know his not as powerful as your Cyber Blader but that's going to change when I play Block Attack! This lets me change your Cyber Blader into defense mode."

The cyber warrior was forced into kneeing down which made Alexis confused. "You warrior might be more powerful now but my life points are safe."

"You do know that when Dharc attacks a monster in Defense Position monster, you get inflicted piercing Battle Damage?" I asked which made Alexis's eyes widing.

"Yeah now end this, Dharc!"

_"You don't have to tell me twice." _Dharc said with a devilish grin as he fired a dark orb from his shaft that hit Cyber Blader and destroyed her.

(Jordan: 1050 Alexis: 0)

….

"God, I feel like I could sleep for a year." I mumbled as I collapsed on my bed which made Dharc shake his head at me.

So after we beat Alexis in a duel, she agreed to let Syrus go free. Mindy and Jasmine weren't all that happy about it but they went along with it. After that, we all went our ways to our room for a good night sleep.

_"I was the one that did all the work and you're the tired one?" _Dharc rolled his eyes at me which made me laugh a little.

"Yeah yeah, so did you guys ever found out who was the one to write the love letters?" I asked which Dharc nodded.

_"Yeah, when you were asleep, Aussa took a look around and found out it was you know who cross dresser Crowler. That guy really has problems." _Dharc answered which made me groan in annoyance. _"But you really should get some sleep, Jordan. You don't want to fall asleep in Crowler's class, do you?"_

"No, that's Jaden's job." I answered as I pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes. "Night darkness prince;"

_"Yeah, night Spirit Queen;" _The dark charmer replied as I fell asleep with a smile from his little nickname for me.


End file.
